


Across The Night

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Island. This came to me when I was playing out in the snow yesterday evening. For me it is more than a little blatant why Robbie is still awake at 4am. It is also a lot more ‘shippy than I’ve written for a good while. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Across The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Island. This came to me when I was playing out in the snow yesterday evening. For me it is more than a little blatant why Robbie is still awake at 4am. It is also a lot more ‘shippy than I’ve written for a good while. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

A knock on the door pulled Robbie from his thoughts. “Jackie,” he said. “What can I do for you darling?”

“I spilt tea on my pyjama top, I was wondering if you had a spare tee-shirt that I could borrow to sleep in.”

Robbie moved enough for her to enter the room, closing the door he turned and pointed to his holdall. “There’s my dirty work shirt and an old Celtic top. Take either.”

Jackie rifled through the bag, selecting his work shirt. “This’ll do, thanks Rob.” She was about to open the door when Robbie put his hand on her hip, drawing himself flush against her. “Stay here for a wee while,” he suggested.

Having already finished reading the Maeve Binchy novel she packed Jackie knew that she would be twiddling her thumbs trying to think of something to do to pass the time. Noticing the look Robbie was giving her, she knew she had better say something before he started to feel rejected. “Okay I’ll stay. First I need to change.”

Robbie sat on the bed admiring the view while Jackie changed into his shirt. He couldn’t help the smug grin that reached his eyes when he saw the matching pale blue Ann Summers bra and briefs set that he bought her as a just because treat one weekend when they’d gone over to Edinburgh to catch up with Gemma and make a start on the Christmas shopping. “Jackie, forget the shirt, stay as you are.”

Jackie turned and glared at him. “Keep it up and you’ll have no company for the rest of the time that were on this island.”

Chuckling at the empty threat Robbie patted a space beside him on the bed. “I’ll be a good boy.”

“I’ll believe that when it happens,” Jackie retorted, occupying the offered space.

*

Jackie sighed as the clock sluggishly changed from 4:01 to 4:02 it had already been a long night and that was without having Robbie to cuddle up with, even turning the volume up on her iPod had failed to drown out the giggles and moans of the occupants of the next room. She had considered sneaking across the hall to Robbie’s room to try to get some sleep there but changed her mind when she heard two separate yet distinctive clicks knowing that he will have been awake for as long as she had.

Seeing the doorknob twist made her skip a beat. “You awake Jackie?” Robbie whispered, making his way to the bed.

“Yeah, can’t you sleep either?” she asked as he took his rightful place beside her.

“No.” he smiled at her as she snuggled up to him. “I think I’ve gotten too used to been with you.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Jackie said half joking.

Robbie quietly laughed at the comment. “You’ll never guess what I’ve just seen?”

“Actually I can, I’ve heard them. The walls are like cardboard.”

Stifling a loud yawn Robbie asked, “What time is breakfast again?”

“Half seven,” Jackie sleepily replied. “Why?”

“We should be able to get some sleep, ” Robbie said. “

“Go to sleep. I set the alarm on my phone for half six anyway.”

“I doubt I’ll be awake before seven but I know what I’d rather be doing right now,” Robbie teased.

“Aye, I know exactly what you’d rather be doing.” Jackie smiled. “Wait till we get back home.”

“Is that a promise darling?” Robbie asked.

“That’d be telling,” Jackie said teasing him in kind.

A reciprocal goodnight kiss overflowing with love, expectation, and potential assisted the lovers as they drifted into a serene yet short slumber.


End file.
